A Blueberry Remus Lupin
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Who knew that Remus Lupin would go for something other then chocolate. Prefect duty is lonely without food or without company. How to spend his boring patrol?


The halls of Hogwarts were dark, quiet and empty as Remus Lupin walked through them returning to his Prefect patrol. He had been patrolling, but suddenly had a chocolate craving and since he hadn't had any he had gone down the Hogwarts kitchens. He stuffed himself full on chocolate, but before he left one of the house elves had told him to try some of the blueberry muffins. He had been reluctant at first but then took one and was surprised at it's tastiness which led him to carry with him some of the batter back up to his post so he would have a supply as he walked. He figured it made more sense to cook them with his wand up in the hall then to have them cooked and eat them cold later. _No_ he had thought _they need to be warm_. He was back at his post and was about to cook some of the batter when he looked up suddenly as he heard a noise somewhere in the dark corridor ahead of him, he pulled out his wand as his pace slowed.

"Oh…" The noise came floating down the hall. Remus rolled his eyes at the noise recognizing it as two students who thought they should have some late night fun in the middle of a public area. _The thrill of trouble making_ he said to himself winding his way down the hall towards the noise. He didn't light his wand to make sure that the two people could not see him and with his keen werewolf senses he really didn't need the light. He then spotted a figure a few yards ahead of him making obviously pleasurable movements, though there only seemed to be one person.

"mmmm…oh Siri." Remus stopped dead in his tracks _Sirius? _He asked himself. _No can't be._ But his knowledge of his best mate and all he'd seen as a Prefect slid all the facts together. He chuckled to himself _Sirius must be under the invisibility cloak, but then who…? _As he got closer he didn't need to think about it as Regulus Black's face came into view in the dim corridor light. Remus was so surprised that he dropped his canister of blueberry cake batter. Regulus looked up in shock and Sirius who was under the invisibility cloak, ripped it off.

"Lumos" He said the light from his wand shining it's way down the hall. Remus wanted to run from this strange situation he had entered into but the light had reached him before he could move. He was also trying register why he was breathing hard and feeling very well…horny. _Understatement _He thought, this was because he was lacking action of any kind at the moment. Sirius smiled.

"Well that's a relief, I thought you were Podmore." He said and Regulus relaxed. Remus was still looking very perplexed at what he had just witnessed _Sirius! _He shouted in his head _He's your brother! You must have boundaries?!. _This part he have voiced without meaning to making Sirius and Regulus bother chuckle.

"True we're brothers." Regulus said. "But it's hard for me to deny how hot my brother is." Remus was mystified.

"And just think what would happen to the sexy scale, if we added a pretty Prefect to the mix." Sirius said looking over to his brother, who licked his lips and hummed. Remus was starting to feel like this was probably not such a bad idea, but he was on duty he couldn't.

"I c-c-can't I have d-duty." He stuttered as he watched Sirius walking up to him.

"Fuck duty." Sirius purred into his ear, he lost it. Remus slammed Sirius into the stone wall taking Sirius off guard. Remus kissed him fiercely forcing his tongue into the other boys mouth to taste every inch of him. Regulus smiled and moved over to them to stand behind Remus, but he caught site of the canister that Remus had dropped and he picked it up. Regulus dipped a finger into it and moaned at the sweet taste that consumed his mouth. A thought crossed his mind, smiling he went over to Remus dipped his finger into the batter and inserted his finger forcefully in his mouth, pushing his finger in between his and Sirius' mouths. Remus sucked hard Regulus' finger moaning into them as he did so. Regulus put his hands around Remus' waist and under the boy's shirt to play with his chest forgetting about the batter. There was a sharp intake of breath/moan from Remus as Regulus suddenly pinched his nipple the boy's head turned pulling on Regulus' tie and colliding there mouths into a wet and messy kiss, all the while Sirius was busying himself undoing Remus' trousers. Remus did not want to break the kiss he was engaged in, but did so as the cold air of the hallway hit his erection, replaced by Sirius' hand.

"Oh, Merlin." Remus breathed as Regulus attacked his neck and Sirius' body fell level with his hips. _There will be a lot of questionable marks in the morning _Remus thought vaguely running one hand through Sirius' hair and one through Regs. Any other thoughts were lost as his cock was suddenly devoured by Sirius mouth. Regulus searched through his robes for the lube, but for some reason he couldn't find it. He was only baffled for a moment then spotted the batter that lay on the floor without hesitating he grabbed it, covered his fingers in it and pushed two of them into Remus, hard.

"Aww…hmmm, yes." Remus cried seeing stars erupt in his eyes as Regulus hit his g-spot. Regulus continued to do this pulling his own trousers down with his other hand. He pulled his fingers out of Remus hearing him moan at the lose only to yell loud once more as Regulus' cock replaced them.

"Oh, fuck." He yelled as Regulus pounded into him hitting his g-spot each time perfectly. Sirius' head was up against the wall now as Remus fucked his mouth, all Sirius could do was slid his hand up and down himself.

"Oh Regulus!" Remus yelled finally with one more thrust to his prostate, he lost spilling seed deep into Sirius' throat making him gag slightly. Remus backed up to let Sirius return to his feet his erection still horribly in need. Regulus pulled out of him and got to his knees taking in Sirius cock into his mouth in one try. Remus pushed Regulus to all fours and entered him hard using the batter as lube. The smell of the blueberry batter and the ecstasy of their bodies in bliss was overwhelming, filling Remus' senses until he was pumping so fast into Regulus that he didn't have to bob his head to consume Sirius' cock. He slid his fingers into Sirius' arse, Sirius moaned out. The sounds reverberated down the hall ways making the experience magnify. One hard pound made Regulus moan hard onto Sirius and with the concentration of Regulus' moan and fingers blew him over the edge. He grabbed hold of Regulus' hair as he came into his brothers mouth, at the same as Remus pumped once more spilling into Regulus' back side. Remus pulled Regulus up quickly slamming him into Sirius against the wall kissing him forcefully but then as it rolled out it became slower and controlled. They switched off kissing one another, their bodies had no more energy to do anything else. Regulus returned to kiss Remus and the werewolf smiled Regulus felt this and pulled away slightly.

"What?" He asked. Remus smirked.

"You taste like blueberries." Regulus chuckled.

"Yeah I was wondering about that." Sirius said, Remus picked up what was left of the batter. Dipping his finger in it and putting it into Sirius' willing mouth, pulling him into a kiss. They remained like that for a moment, then broke away Sirius' eyes were closed.

"Oh, that's why." He said softly kissing his brother softly on the lips.

"You know…" Remus said. "…we should do this more often." Sirius and Regulus both looked at him in surprise.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I get lonely on patrol, what better way to spend it." He replied kissing Regulus on the lips softly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Can't think of any other way." He said looking lovingly at him.

"Tomorrow then?" Regulus asked.

"Absolutely." Remus said.

They got dressed and as Remus shrugged his shirt on Regulus smiled at him.

"You may want to wear a turtle neck tomorrow." He suggested pointing at Remus' neck. Sirius looked over at what his brother was referring too.

"Oh dear…" He said. "…you may want to wear two." Remus' neck, shoulders and little bits of his ears were scattered with bit marks and love marks. Sirius walked around Remus examining him.

"Bravo, Regulus, bravo."

-----------

The next day the three boys headed for the transfiguration classroom which required them to walk through their night rumpled hall, Regulus stopped suddenly picking something up and putting it in his pocket, Remus looked at him questioningly.

"What was that?" He asked. Regulus gave a chuckle.

"It was my lost lube." He said quietly. The three boys laughed as they entered the classroom. 


End file.
